Bradley White
Bradley White was born in 1992 to his parents Sarah White Mum,Darren White he also had brother named Nick however Braldey has never mentioned him. Early Life Bradley White during primrey school was said to be funny and was often nicknamed the class clown during his first years he had a friend named Davis together the often played pranks on people.Bradley tried to start a gang up at age of 12 and by in a month it hade been able to have two new members Marcus and Alexis.When he started college.Him and Marcus and Davis terrarised the school by their pranks and cruel jokes while Alexis just went along.That year a new boy called Darren Mullet arrived and Bradley and Davis were forced to show him around.Bradley said if Darren Mullet would like to join their gang.Darren Mullet said yes.But that would turn out to be their biggest mistake.By P.E class Darren Mullet hade told on Davis twice about him taking drugs when it was really Bradley.PE teacher refused to belive him.By then Darren Mullet also went to see Braleys crush Tasha.He told Tasha that Bradley liked her.Tasha replied well I like him to.The gang thought that was Darren Mullet was just this title tattler and liar so they kicked him out of the gang.Davis had a huge crush and Justine.Tasha and Kerry told Davis that the girl didnt have the right head but Tasha was jealous of Justine.However by the age 15 Davis suffered a terrible accident.And before he died he told Bradley and Alexis espishley to look over Justine.The two agreed Bradley hated Justine but swore to protect her.While Alexis also had huge crush on Justine.After that Bradley turned into evil mineded person and bullied people for his own pleasure.Braley and Marcus often Bullied school nerd Jason Banks and the whole gang called him Jason Wanks.The death of Davis effected Bradley a lot. Mullets Death When Alexis and Tasha and Sophie ad Kerry pinned Jason Banks to the ground they forced them to the L them every thing about Darren Mullet.He told them that Darren Mullet loved Justine.This made The Gang very angry and they started to bully Darren Mullet like viedoing him and his asmour attack and watching Kerry Bitch slap him.Bradleys farther saw this and told him to go and say sorry to Darren Mullet at once so Bradley and Alexis went to say sorry but the time they arrived Mullet had already killed himself. Justine and Mullets Rampage After Darren Mullets death Bradley had told Alexis to start watching over Justine as he knew that Darren Mullet had comeback from dead to have revenge.Bradely had party to celebrate Mullets Death it was a pretend set up to make Justine go.During that time he played a prank on Justine and Alexis.Bradley later that night had sex with his girlfriend Tasha which Darren Mullet watched and next day wrote it up in hall.Bradley soon realized that Justine was in great danger and he knew that deaths of his freinds Marcus and Sophie was because Darren Mullet had killed them so for his promise to Davis he was going to sacfise his life for Justine even though he hated Justine as much as Tasha he made a promise to Davis to watch over at any cost.During the search Braley started crying and then had sex again with Tasha during that time he and Tasha were killed by Mullets Ghost.He told Alexis you must take care of her. Tormented 2 Alex Pettyfer said he would be returning as Bradley White in Tormented 2 which will be out in Janaury 2014 he will be fighting of Mullets Ghost and rumor said it he will soon have to come enemies with his girl Freind Tasha because she will try and kill Justine. Bradley has an impish, jokey, and fervent personality. Category:Character Category:Male